Madmen
by XxXHopesandIllusionsxXx
Summary: Dead Rising AU. Luka Valentino has been selected to investigate the zombie outbreak in Scotland, specifically the Maritime Hotel. He has five days to get what he can and get out. Can he do it? Rated M for language and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Madmen**

-Hetalia does not belong to me, Derek, Enfys and Luka belong to Apple, Leivur belongs to Eggy, Riley belongs to Salmon, Faddei belongs to Flori, Fae and Isak belong to Suds, Dracul belongs to Tati, Eveleen, Kennedy, Liam, Carbery, Páidín, Francisco, Gareth, Constance, and Mircea belong to me.-

* * *

**1**

The twilight skies loomed over Scotland. The Maritime Hotel was the only building in town to have its lights on. It was also the last to host human life. Not even this lowly sea town was exempt from the zombie outbreak. Luka peered from the helicopter's open door. The shrieks from the victims could be heard even from their altitude. The helicopter landed on the rooftop, its passenger exiting the aerial vehicle. "Listen, Luka. I'll be back for you in five days. If you're not here when I come to get you, enjoy your every breath until the zombies do." Luka waved the pilot off and turned to go off on his perilous adventure.

* * *

I hope you like the short chapter QuQ R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

*disclaimerrrrrrrrrrrrrr*

* * *

**2**

Luka scanned the area. "Hm. No one but me." he thought aloud. Suddenly, an inhumane scream shattered the sweet silence of the night. "W-Who's there?!" he whimpered. A low moan was emitted, then he was grabbed. Flailing, Luka threw off his attacker. Unable to see through the darkness, he was trapped with his assailant. Then, shots rang out, and he heard a body collapse. Taken by surprise, Luka stared for moment before letting out a sigh of relief. The sigh was cut short by the sting of hot metal being pressed against the back of his head. "State yer name and business." The voice barked. He noted that the voice had a heavy Scottish accent. "My name is Luka Valentino and I came to investigate the zombie outbreak here in Scotland." The heated metal stayed against the back of his head, then was lifted. "Fine. Come along if you want to live." Luka nodded and stayed with the man who saved his ass and followed him as they left, the scent of rotting flesh and blood reeling behind them.

* * *

R&R please QuQ


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

The man who saved Luka scowled at the smaller man. "Just who are you anyway?" Luka asked the taller man. The man stopped dead in her tracks. Luka gulped. Then he heard metal getting moved, then he felt a hand usher him forward. "Get in. I'll explain when we get there." Luka nodded and climbed in, eager to get to their destination.

* * *

Bleh, 'tis short. R&R please


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Luka peeked through the hole before climbing out. To his surprise, there were people inhabiting the room. And they were human just like him. Turning around, his look of surprise showed when a tall man with black hair, a white shirt, black pants and white shoes climbed out after him. His soulless eyes were locked on Luka. "Yer more pathetic looking than I thought." He spat. One of the people pulled down his fashion magazine and looked at Luka, scanning him up and down. "WHAT are you wearing, honey?" He asked. Luka blinked. The man before him was blonde and he looked like a homosexual. Luka decided not to comment. "Enfys." The black-haired man barked. Enfys threw his hands in the air. "What do you want me to do, Derek!" Enfys practically screamed at him. Derek stomped over and back-handed Enfys. "Quit being a whiny bitch!" Enfys stared in shock before bringing a hand up to cradle his bruising cheek. His eyes watered before he broke into tears in an over-dramatic fashion. "You monster!" he wailed. Luka said nothing as he stared at the individual who was putting on quite the show. "Ignore the whiny bitch." Derek instructed. "So your name is Derek?" Luka asked, making sure he had his facts straight. "Yes. And that is Enfys." He pointed at the blonde who was STILL crying in an over-dramatic fashion. "Is he related to you?" Luka asked. "Hell no." Derek responded. Luka looked back at Enfys. "When will Enfys calm down?" "Give him about three hours." came the response. He looked to Derek. "Did you say anything?" Derek glanced back down at him. "Did you not notice the other people here?" Derek plainly responded. Luka nodded. He felt a hand tap him on the shoulder. He turned to face the other. He stepped back at the surprise of how close the other person was. He smiled at the young woman who had approached him. "Hello." she greeted. "Hi. I'm Luka." he responded. She smiled. "My name is Fae. It's nice to finally see someone new who isn't dead yet." she glanced toward the air duct from whence Luka and Derek came. It shook slightly. Fae's face turned into one of alarm. "The zombies are starting to overwhelm the barriers we put up. Come on guys, let's go." Everyone nodded and let Luka go in first, with everyone else close behind.

* * *

R&R, please


	5. Chapter 5

5

Luka climbed out quickly to make sure that everyone else could get out quickly too. He looked to the front doors and saw how the doors were blockaded. He took a closer look and saw that there was an entrance to the air ducts were being hit by the shaking and falling debris, which Luka decided was how Fae knew that the defenses were failing. He walked around, deciding to get a good look at the other survivors. There was one couple that caught his interest. "I-I can't do it, Leivur!" The taller blonde whined to the smaller blonde. Luka took notice of the man's French accent. "Francis. You have to understand." The shorter man was coaxing the taller. He wasn't sure what accent Leivur had, but he assumed that he must of came from the Nordic region of Europe. Francis looked at Leivur. "J-Just promise moi that you'll still love me if anything happens to me." Leivur gave an understanding nod. "Trust me, Francis, no matter what happens, I'll still love you." Luka turned and walked away, not wanting to disturb the lovers. But right about then, he heard voices coming from the halls. "Would you just listen to me?!" "I couldn't give less of a DAMN what YOU think!" Interested, Luka dashed to the site of the arguing. Enfys did not seem happy with the man on the other side of the door. "Kennedy!" Enfys whined. The teen on the other side of the door growled. "I could give less of a damn, ENFYS!" He barked. "What's going on?" Luka asked. Enfys turned and faced Kennedy with a smirk. "Oh hello again, honey! This is my adorable nephew Kennedy! Kennedy this is...um..." "Luka." Luka responded. "Oh well nice to meet you Luka! My name is Enfys~! Now Luka this is my adorable nephew Kennedy! Kennedy this is Luka!" Luka decided not to tell Enfys that he repeated himself and nodded to Kennedy. Kennedy rolled his eyes and left. "I worry about him sometimes." Enfys shook his head and watched the dirty blonde walk away from the door. Then, Enfys and Luka heard screams as loads of things came crashing down and a mob of zombies coming in moaning and groaning. "QUICK! UP THE STAIRS!" Fae shouted as she made a mad dash for the stairs. Enfys also ran for the stairs, with Luka close behind.

* * *

R&R, por favor


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Enfys ran for the stairs. There was no WAY he was letting his gorgeous face get mauled by zombies! He stopped to fix his hair, then picked up a crowbar. Luka ran after him and watched in amazement as Enfys slaughtered one after the other, using the parts of other zombies to lure the others into one spot so he can pick them off one by one. The echoes of the screams of the survivors were burned into Luka's brain. As he ran past, he saw the two men from earlier, the one called Francis had been converted into a zombie and had backed the one called Leivur into a wall. In tears, Leivur raised his weapon, a dagger he had concealed. "E-Eg elski teg." he whispered as he stabbed his undead lover in one of his eye sockets. Francis fell back, dead. Leivur took off running, not wanting to look back. Luka stared in awe before he heard the shrieks of none other but Enfys. He dashed to the scene and stared. Enfys's crowbar was gone, and God did he scream like a woman. Rolling his eyes, Luka picked up a nearby gun and picked off the attacking zombies before rushing to save Enfys. Grabbing his shirt, he dashed up the stairs. _I should throw him to the zombies next chance I get. _Luka thought bitterly as he ran up the stairs, dragging an over-dramatic Welshman behind him.

* * *

Eg elski teg- I love you (Faroese)


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Luka dropped Enfys as soon as he reached the end of the stairs. Having calmed down, Enfys stood up, brushing himself off. "Since you CLEARLY don't know your way around, I will take it upon myself to help you." Luka gave Enfys a look of distaste. "But won't Derek help me?" Enfys laughed. "Sweetie, that asshole doesn't help nobody. He just looks for survivors on his own." The Macedonian gave an understanding nod. "But before we leave, have this." He gave Luka a walkie-talkie and a map. "Just in case one of us either loses you or you lose us, use these to help you find your away around. Also, take this." He also handed over a handgun. "You'll need it. But anything counts as a weapon. Don't forget that." Luka gave an understanding nod. "Now, Luka. The-" Luka's walkie-talkie went off. "Answer it, Luka." Enfys moved his hand as if to signal Luka to pick it up. He did as he was told. "Hello?" he asked. "Luka!" Fae's voice could be heard from the other end of the machine. "We're sorry we weren't there. Derek wanted us to leave you and Enfys behind to gather more survivors since the two of you are the fastest of all of us. Now listen closely. I saw a three survivors trapped in a clothing store on the third floor. One of them is hurt. Can you go and get them?" "Of course we can!" Luka eagerly responded. "But befor you do, there's something I need to wa-" Enfys took the walkie-talkie and cut off the call. "It's better that you see than for you to be told." He said in a serious tone. Luka nodded. "Now come, child. Elevator's that way." Enfys walked toward the elevator. Luka followed. He looked around. Sparsely any zombies had gotten to the second floor yet. He hoped that this meant that there would be almost none on the third level. Enfys pressed the button, calling the elevator to their location. To Enfys's horror, when the door opened, his worst nightmare had come true. On the front page of the magazine the zombie occupying the elevator was holding, the outfit the model was wearing was absolutely HORRID. Plus, it was supposed to be the magazine's last issue! _I mean, if you're going to go out of business, do it in style, holy shit people. _Enfys thought in disgust as the zombie trudged towards him with the intent of eating his flesh. Sighing, Luka pulled out a pistol and shot the zombie in between the eyes, putting an end to his reign of terror. He grabbed Enfys and dragged him into the elevator. The door closed with some difficulty as he had no choice but to listen to his companion bitch about the model's choice of attire.

* * *

**Isn't Enfys such a sassy gay bitch? R&R, please c:**


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

Luka shoved Enfys out the elevator as soon as it opened. Enfys laid there in shock. "You...you..." he broke into tears. "You PUSHED meeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Luka sighed in anger. "Enfys. Quit your tears and let's go." With a reluctant sniffle, Enfys nodded and scrambled to his feet. They walked on. "Enfys, this place is empty..." Luka's voice trailed off, not liking the pure silence that enveloped them. "Oh, that? I swear, this just proves the legend to be true." "Legend?" Luka asked, his head tilted. "Yes, legend. You see, Luka, when the hotel first opened, the owner's five children raised he-" The echo of footsteps made the two of them freeze. "W-Who's there?" Luka whimpered. "You again?" the voice huffed. "Kennedy?" Enfys asked. Kennedy walked into the light, frowning. "Damn, not you two again." He drew a pistol from his back pocket. "Terribly sorry, guys, but I can't seem to let you go any further. Might as well kill you before _they _do."

* * *

**Sorry it's short, psychopath fights are special chapters quq R&R please!**


	9. Legend of the Maritime

You see, when the Hotel first opened, the owner's five children rose hell in the place. There was an eldest brother, a second eldest brother, a middle-child sister, a second-youngest brother and a youngest brother. The second-youngest brother was a bookworm. He liked to read and kept all his books in a library. He never told anyone where it was. When he disappeared for a few hours, they all knew that he went there. The brother had kept track of the zombie outbreak. He had correctly calculated where it would spread to next, but never spoke of it. The sister, who was the middle child, had a loving boyfriend and an infant son. She had everything she could ever ask for. Her room was on the seventh floor. It was a room that was built specifically with the space she would need to house her family. She wasn't always a happy child, though. She fought non-stop with her brothers. She held resentment toward her elder brothers for the way they always seemed to have everything handed to them. She had to work to get what she needed, and she rarely got things she wanted. Her two elder brothers got everything handed to them on silver platters, sometimes literally. Her hate grew so strong that she sometimes fantasized their deaths. The second-eldest brother was mentally retarded. But he kept a happy demeanor and always went along with whatever his elder brother desired. But this brother had a darkness living within him. When he lost his temper, the true beast in him shone like a shining star. And it wasn't pretty. He held resentment towards his younger sister. She had it all. A man who loved her and a child she could call her own. None of his loves ever worked out. His last boyfriend left him in a fit of rage. He could snag a man, but couldn't ever keep one. Oh, how he sometimes wished he could kill her off and take her place. Then it could be he who held it all... The eldest brother was a cruel brother. He could care less for any of his younger siblings. He could kill without a second thought. What purpose did any of his siblings have? He would wonder. It was he who would inherit the building, so why have _them_? Killing off his family had always seemed like a prime option to this brother, but yet he could never find the time. The youngest brother was a silent brother. He did not speak of his hatred for his siblings. He kept it all inside, along with all of his other emotions. He watched the world around him pass. He was one who would watch everything. He did not speak until spoken to, did as he was told, no questions asked. However, THIS brother was a special brother. This brother was the downfall of his siblings. He knew the zombies were coming. He knew that if they did not act, they were going to die. Yet he said nothing. When the zombies came shrieking and clawing at the doors, he warned no one. He sat and watched them destroy the hotel and the lives in it, doing nothing to stop it. He quietly watched as the second-youngest brother fell victim to the attack. He watched as the zombies convert the loved one of his sister into one of the undead, and blinked as he watched his sister shriek in horror as her infant was eaten by its own father. The sister could do nothing as her infant was eaten. Something in her...broke. She took a knife and stabbed what was once her lover in the head, killing him. She ran away, killing what stood in her path in an attempt to get away from the scene. It is unknown if she survived the ordeal. The youngest listened as he heard the final screams of the second-eldest. But to his surprise, he never heard the pleading or the screaming of the eldest. No one knows what happened to the eldest. The youngest's silence did not save him. He, too, was savagely converted. The bodies of the deceased brothers were never found, but legend has it, the undead brothers still roam these halls, looking to kill in retaliation for their own deaths, and the sister and eldest brother are hiding somewhere, mourning the loss of their family.

* * *

**ouo R&R please!**


	10. Psychopath Fight One: Kennedy

**Psychopath Fight One: Kennedy**

Luka was taken aback by the sudden statement. "Wha-" Enfys quickly pulled him down as Kennedy fired off two shots. "Dammit, stop moving!" He growled as he walked over, pistol at the ready. Thinking fast, Enfys quickly picked up a silver plate that was on the floor and threw it like a projectile. Startled, Kennedy dropped his pistol. Realizing Luka was armed, he drew one of the three knives he had in his belt, which had rusted over time. He threw it at Luka's hand. Luka panicked and dropped the gun. "Luka!" Enfys shouted at him, fustrated at Luka's blunder. The opponent quickly ran to get his weapon, using the distraction to retrieve his original weapon. Picking it up, he quickly fired at Enfys. Enfys screamed in a feminine fashion as soon as the bullet grazed his arm. Luka dropped everything and rushed to the aid of Enfys, then walking away when seeing he was only grazed. "Enfys, set up a barrier!" Luka ordered as he shot at Kennedy, who was using his knowledge of the hotel to his advantage. "A-hem! I am INJURED!" Enfys huffed. "I'll burn your fashion magazines if you don't." Luka growled. Enfys got right to work. He turned to shoot at Kennedy again, but he was gone. He growled. "COME ON OUT, BASTARD! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" He shouted. He heard the click of a pistol failing to fire. He turned and aimed a gun and Kennedy's face. "How the hell did you get there?" Luka asked with utter confusion. "I know my way around." Kennedy smirked. Luka growled and smacked him in the face. In shock, he fell down. Luka fired at Kennedy, trying to kill him with a single shot. Kennedy dodged what he could, but stopped moving and widened his eyes when he felt a searing pain in his abdomen. He was hit.

* * *

**o3o R&R please~**


	11. Chapter 9

**9**

Luka held the pistol to Kennedy's head. But before he could execute him, the moans and groans of the undead were heard. Luka and Enfys's heads snapped around to face them. Startled, Luka quickly went to kill Kennedy, but in shock found him gone, a bloodied trail leading around the corner. "COME BACK HERE, BASTARD!" Luka shouted after him, following the trail. Enfys pursued. Luka stopped dead in his tracks at the message written in blood across the wall:

**I KNOW THIS HOTEL BETTER THAN ANY OF YOU SHITS. THE TRUTH IS WRITTEN IN YOUR BLOODSHED.**

_Bloodshed?_ Luka thought as he stared at the message. "With the amount of blood used to write that, he's surely dead." Enfys remarked. "Most likely." Luka replied. The zombies lurched forward, grabbing at him. In retaliation, Enfys and Luka fired into the crowd and made a run for it. The halls seemed endless, and a majority of the doors led to dead ends. If only they could find an elevator or a staircase... Enfys threw open a door. Dead end. He kept running with Luka close behind. Luka threw open a door. Dead end. He ran off to catch up with Enfys. Knowing it was either the staircase or his death, Enfys hurriedly threw open the door and dashed in. It was a staircase. They flew up the stairs, knowing they had to ditch the mission for now to recuperate. Settling into an air duct, they caught their breaths. "Okay, sweetie. We can't go back down there without getting food and supplies." Enfys managed to spit out while fixing his hair. Luka took deep breaths, not caring how his hair looked. "Hopefully we can find food here, somewhere." He looked down. Swarms of zombies roamed the halls, looking for fresh meat to consume. "I don't know, Enfys. Can we scan the area from up here?" Enfys blinked. "I suppose that could work." They quickly crawled around the air ducts, looking for a safe place to get down. Finally coming across a seemingly empty room, they jumped down and prepared themselves. Enfys thought for a long moment. "You should rest to regain your strength." Luka blinked. "Are you sure?" he asked him. He nodded. Shrugging it off, the Macedonian laid down and quickly fell asleep. The Welshman watched for a few moments, then went and picked up the walkie-talkie. "Derek, I don't think he's fit." Enfys whispered through the device. _"I told you he was unfit." _came the response. _"I'll be there soon."_ The line went dead. Enfys walked back over to Luka and gently stripped him of all his weapons, plus the map and walkie-talkie. "I'm so sorry dear, but this will be much more merciful than what you would get if we didn't." Enfys whispered to Luka soft enough not to stir him awake. Minutes later, Derek arrives through the air duct, wielding a pistol. "Stand back." he ordered Enfys in a volume quiet enough to keep Luka sleeping. Enfys nods. "I'm sorry Luka." Enfys says again as he watches. Derek lifts the pistol and points it at Luka's head, a mocking smile ever present on his face. Three seconds later, he pulled the trigger. Blood spatters on the wall, and Luka laid there dead, a bullet hole just above his ear. The seemingly endless flow of blood suggested he was alive, so Derek pulled Enfys aside and opened the door, allowing zombies to come in and eat the remains. "He was never meant to live, Enfys. Remember that." he taunted as he led Enfys away.

* * *

**R&R please**


	12. Chapter 10

**10**

Leivur collapsed against a wall. He didn't know how far he had run, all he knew was that he had to get away from what was once his love. He was gone, like everything else he held dear. He was helpless. There were zombies roaming all over the hotel, and he did not have so much as a weapon. But he had to press on. He decided to go back to the hotel room he shared with Francis to think things through. To his surprise, he saw no zombies on this floor. He entered the room and closed the door. He sat down on the bed and just cried. He was alone and could die at possibly any moment. His true love was dead. First, his beloved sister died on him a few years ago, when only she of all his other loved ones accepted Francis. And history just repeated itself. He felt worthless. He had failed another person he loved. He stood up and began to look for something that he could keep in memory of his beloved. His eyes glanced around the room for something, anything. Then, he found it. A faux red rose. Francis liked to have something like a rose with him when they went travelling, usually to give to Leivur as a sign of his affection. He picked it up and put it in his front pocket. He left the room and scoured the halls, looking for a weapon.

* * *

Soon after leaving, he found something he found appealing. A knife set laid on the floor, seemingly been dropped by someone when they passed through here. Smiling at the convienence, he picked them up and drew one of the knives at random. Finally armed, he decided to explore the hotel from here since he could now defend himself. Walking up the set of stairs, he opened the door to find just two zombies wandering around. No more, no less. He slaughtered them without a second thought. He wandered the halls until he felt his legs stop in front of a certain hotel room, 723. He hesitated a bit, and decided to try opening the door. It wasn't locked. He stepped inside and was startled by what he had come across. To his left was a bed big enough for two people. To his right, a crib. A mother and child lived here? Or maybe a father and child? Or both parents and child? He walked to the crib and looked inside of it. Dried blood soaked the inside. He quickly backed away, shocked and afraid. He turned around. The bed was also covered in dried blood, as the walls had dried blood spatters and the floors had spatters and pools of it. He looked at his surroundings, scared and startled. He couldn't take it. He only thought of the horrors that family must of gone through before he slipped from reality into depths of his conscience.

* * *

**Sorry I was gone for so long, I had terrible writer's block. But R&R please!**


	13. Chapter 11

**11**

Leivur slowly sat up, his head aching. Where was he? His eyes scanned the room. It was rather empty, really. Just a bed, two tables, eight chairs with four to each table, and one dresser. It was wooden with a picture on it of a woman and five children. Four boys, and one girl, plus what he assumed was their mother. His eyes fell upon a woman. Her gaze was locked on the hall outside the door. In her hands she held a gun. Oh god. He backed away a little, accidentally bumping into a table and knocking over a vase, causing it to fall over and shatter. Her head quickly turned to face him. "Oh, you're awake." she commented. She got up and sat down next to him. "You picked a shitty place to pass out." He looked at her, a tad curious as to what she meant. "I did not see any zombies on that floor." he told her, pointing out what he thought was the obvious. "They're smarter than they look." She simply replied, cocking her pistol. "They were probably busy converting others into zombies in their hotel rooms." Although he found this confusing, he just nodded, deciding to ask later. She got up and walked to the door, scanning the hall before motioning for Leivur to follow her. He got up and walked over to the woman who found him and took him here, to this room. She walked slowly with the gun tightly held in her grasp. She stopped when she came across a seemingly dead zombie which Leivur could of sworn was not there earlier when he had killed two zombies. She aimed the pistol at its head and fired two shots. Leivur backed away more and more with each shot. She lowered her weapon and continued to walk. He followed, but kept his distance. She passed the bodies of the zombies Leivur had previously killed, a look of heartbreak on her face for a mere moment, then took a deep breath and kept a straight face as she walked on. He saw this and rushed to catch up with her. "Did you lose a loved one to those... monsters as well?" he asked to break the silence. She paused. "...yes, I lost three sons as far as I know. I don't know about the others." Leivur felt a frown form on his face. "You have children?" he asked. "Yes, four sons and one daughter." came the reply. "Also, I want to thank you for saving my life." he spoke with gratitude. "Not a problem." She replied, opening the door to the staircase and walking down the stairs. "What is your name?" he asked her as he followed close behind. She stopped and turned around to look him in the eyes. "Riley. Riley Kaplan." Leivur offered a small smile. "I am Leivur Tόrssόn." Riley smiled at him. "Alright, Leivur. Pick up your pace, it's near dusk and you're slow as hell."


	14. Chapter 12

**12**

Derek and Enfys walked through the ground floor, shooting their way through the crowd of the undead. "But, Derek, what about the group!" Enfys asked with concern. "Who gives a shite. Jus' keep walkin'." Derek replied with his usual scowl. They stopped at a door. Derek pulled out his set of keys and flipped through until he came across a black key with a white lining. He inserted it into the lock and twisted it. Grabbing the door handle, he pulled the door open and began stepping down the stairs, with Enfys following and closing the door behind him. After their descent, Enfys stepped ahead of Derek and pulled open the door, walking in. Five sets of eyes were locked on them. One stepped forward, his eyes burning with hatred. "Took you long enough." he scoffed, displeased with the two before him. "Daed ye' wan' t'e job done'r no'?" he spat. "Both of you shut up!" A woman hissed. She stood up from her spot and walked to them. "Well? Did you kill him?" She asked Derek impatiently. "Ah did." came the response. "I knew he was worthless." The other man muttered. "Arthur, please!" Enfys spoke up, a tad insulted. "I actually kind of liked him." Arthur snorted. "You like anything that has a penis!" The woman giggled as well. "Now, shall we test yet another... subject?" Derek shuffled to a cabinet, taking a syringe. He grabbed a vial with a teal liquid, inserting the needle and filling it up. "Take me tae it." He said with a smile. She got up from her seat. "The boss prepared this one just for you. Now wasn't that sweet?" She teased, a semi-smile on her face. Derek kept his scowl. "Shut up and show me t'e damn thing." The woman lead them to a sterile room, where a boy laid strapped to a table they use in death row. His body was thin from a lack of food, his brown hair was tangled and unkempt. In his green eyes rest a look of defeat. "Just kill me already." He pleaded. Derek walked to a table, where there was a box of latex gloves. He set the syringe down, slid the gloves on, then picked the syringe back up. "Yer fate is worse than death." He carelessly stuck the needle in the boy's arm and injected its contents. The effects started showing immediately. The defeat was replaced by terror as he desperately tried to breath, but it seemed that he couldn't, like his lungs were contracting. What is worse, he felt a stabbing pain in his heart. The pain and agony was apparent on his face. He had no idea what was happening. Eventually, the lack of oxygen took its toll as he eventually stopped his pained movements. Derek watched only for a few more moments before he got rid of the gloves and syringe. "How did it go?" The woman asked, not even bothering to have watched. "Good, now we just need to throw him out to those damned bastards for it t'e activate. And Constance, why didn't YE go do it?" Constance just smiled. "I am nothing more but a secretary. Why would I dip my fingers in places it doesn't belong?" Derek growled. "Ye don't amuse me." She just shrugged, then pointed at their "subject". "What are you waiting for? Throw him out to those monsters!" He just shot her a glare and unbound the boy before dragging him away, through the hallways and rooms, up the stairs, out that door, into the arms of the undead. As Derek passed with the boy, Enfys watched that boy be dragged by the other. "Gareth..." Enfys muttered under his breath. Arthur glanced over at Enfys. "Don't waste your time pitying those idiots. They VOLUNTEERED, remember?" Enfys returned the look. "They wanted to save the world, not kill it." Arthur rolled his eyes. "Remember what the boss said. Those zombies are fixing the world, wiping out the human race so we can start from scratch, with select people we choose to save because of their qualities." "I understand, but I don't understand why you're okay with this. They killed your family, did they not?" He felt quite obliged to point this out to the ignorant-sounding Englishman. Arthur paused for a moment. "That is true, but they had to repent for their sins." Enfys's eyes followed the steps up to the door. He thought for a long moment, and then turned to Arthur again. "Oh, yes! Forgive me, lately, sleep hasn't been a priority for me." Arthur kept his unamused look. "Get more rest, and watch what you say. Your words sounded like that there is treachery was in your wake." He walked away, leaving Enfys alone near the stairs.


End file.
